


Пожар

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Dreamworld Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Tentacles, M/M, Onni doesn't have allergy and admit it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Tentacle Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: На Рейнире криво срабатывает финская магия. На Онни слишком сильный эффект оказывают чувства
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 1 - Тексты R-NC-21





	Пожар

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Переплетение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738100) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021). 



> В тексте есть ровно одна тупая шуточка про тупые шуточки Миккеля. Написано по командному арту, который будет выложен на высокий рейтинг.

Первое прикосновение осторожное — щекотное, как будто Рейнир сам ещё не привык к тому, что в мире снов его волосы — тоже конечности, гибкие, сильные, могут оплетать не хуже верёвок, перетягивать рот так, что наутро в реальности ноют губы, а тонкие полосы синяков по краям рта едва скрывает щетина.

Стискивать — едва-едва не до треска в рёбрах — так, как нравится Онни.

Об этом они не раз говорили. Что резко — лучше, чем бережно, и грубо — чем нежно, потому что от нежности Онни не знает, куда деваться, теряется, чувствует себя неловким и несуразным. Он вообще не уверен в том, что понимает это чувство — если только это не оно вот уже который год, когда Рейнир возвращается со смены в полях или после невыносимо долгого рейда в Тихий мир, толкает вперёд — пригладить отросшую рыжую чёлку, поймать озорную искорку, отсвет тусклых ламп карантинного комплекса, притянуть к себе всего целиком... Слушать, как то и дело сбивается на исландский его по-фински немногословная речь — и задыхаться.

_Однажды честно признаться — себе и ему — что никакая это не аллергия на глупых исландских магов, даже если в неё так никто никогда толком не верил._

И раз уж сказал, то чего бояться дальше, и в реальности у Онни нет никаких противоречий, но во сне он слишком открыт, уязвим, обнажён глубже, чем до самых костей, и рейнирова нежность к нему — огнекрылый орёл, что спустился отдохнуть на берёзу посреди поля; вот только дерево давно иссохло, пламя слишком быстрое, жаркое, осознать его не успеешь — а уже только пепел по ветру.

Они говорили, да, и когда Рейнир будто бы в компенсацию с силой оглаживает бока, а пряди рыжих волос обвиваются вокруг пояса и резко дёргают вниз (по мягкой-мягкой траве холма, конечно, это ведь _его_ пространство сна), взгляд у него слегка виноватый. Ну, не умеет, не умеет быть грубым, что с него взять…

Только и остаётся, что смущённо отворачиваться, потому как в отношении Рейнира Онни определённо предпочитает больше-дольше-глубже — идёт ли речь о сексе, совместной жизни или длине этих невозможных волос, — особенно теперь, когда нелепое кривое проклятие позволило им вытворять такое, чего Онни не смог бы представить себе ни в мечтах, ни в кошмарах. (Ну с кем, с кем, кроме Рейнира, у которого метки солнца рассыпаны по всему телу, а глаза светятся зеленью клейкой листвы по весне, злая финская магия могла превратиться в... в такое?)

И, духи, храните их от искромётного датского юмора про размеры — косы и всего остального, — особенно теперь.

Рейнир напряжённо улыбается, потому что несмотря ни на что всё-таки старается не причинять боль, и длинные пряди ласкают Онни с ног до головы, а первое движение внутрь невыносимо медленное и плавное. Ну как такому не уступить? Только и можно, что отворачиваться (ведь смотреть — это уже слишком), стискивать плечи, шею, спину, рвано дышать и осторожно подаваться навстречу — пожар так пожар, гори оно всё.

И он горит.


End file.
